Bendo
Bendo is an extremely skilled brawler specializing in the Tartaronian Pyrus attribute and mechanics. His main brawling partner is Anathema. Personality Bendo was once arrogant, thinking he could defeat anyone. This was until he learned to accept defeat, and not to attempt weaseling out of it. He believes in skipping small talk before battles, and getting right to the point. He once was a Darkus and Subterra brawler, using a Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator as his Guardian Bakugan. This was until he met up with a Pyrus Phosphos, whom he nicknamed Phos. The two formed a partnership. Bendo began collecting DNA for a Pyrus Phosphos, and boosted Phos's power beyond 1000 Gs. His mood can swing from happiness to rage in a second, and is merciless to people who insult him in any shape or form. Bendo can be somewhat proud at times, and likes having attention, but often tries to control himself when this happens. Bendo has an internal hate for people who think they are the master of something. Though he is skilled with Pyrus, he doesn't like showing off his skills unless proving any "masters" wrong. This leads Bendo to doubting anyone with "master" in their name. History Early Months Bendo joined Bakugan Dimensions the day it was released, bringing forth his Haos Krakix. He was a flat out-jerk, and nearly everyone he brawled disliked him. As a result, he changed up his method of brawling, going from the light to the fire. This was when Phos came into play. At the time, he was Bendo's best Pyrus Bakugan, around 450 G. Krakix was removed, and Darkus Aranaut and Subterra Sabator stepped in. Phos and Aura advanced to 650 G, and that was when the largest changes happened. Bendo moved Aura and Seism out of the way to make way for his soon-to-be deadly Helix Dragonoid and Quake Dragonoid. Relentless Rushdown became his style, until he learned of Burning Revenge from battling an NPC. He studied the Pyrus styles, and couldn't find it. He concluded he had not unlocked the style with it yet. Advancing in the Leaderboards At the level 700, Bendo accomplished his goal of finding Burning Revenge. He began destroying opponents with Phos and Twin Destructor. That's when he turned more strategic. Bendo found that Burning Revenge was weak with his Dragonoids, so he switched it up. Soon, he began training his Zukanator, demolishing opponents at every angle. Then, Sky & Gaia came into action. Though they had low Will, their Strength and Agility could match Mechtogan, and they devastated the field. Helix began becoming weak compared to Phos, Bane, & Zen. That's when MS came out, and Zenthon Titan (nicknamed Titan Z) stepped in with his monstrous power, and became Bendo's first Bakugan to pass 850 G without an extra code boost. Phos would move on to become 1013 G, Bane & Zen at 908, and Titan Z to 865. Conflict with SM Bendo despised Spin Master at the time, and his big mouth got him a ban from BD. He attempted to reason with SM, but he couldn't get his account back, and his powerhouse team disappeared for good. BlazingSprinter Appears His story on BD was not yet over. Bendo reappeared weeks later under the new name of BlazingSprinter, and his new Guardian Surge. Though Surge never exceeded 800 G, he later became a force to be reckoned with. BlazingSprinter was never ranked, but he did manage to win a tournament against eight other Brawlers. Notable Quotes *"If you think you can use my own weapon against me, you are wasting your remaining time in this universe. In your hands, my weapons will melt to dust. In my hands, you can't even imagine the power available to me. The perfect combination of weapon and holder. One is not compatible without the other." *"People have been stabbing me in the back all day. How the hell do you think I'm doing?" *"I hate people who think they're the best at something, and won't shut up about it. That puts you at the top of my hate list." *"Whatever makes the vandals wake up screaming in the dead of night." *"Take a look in a mirror before you go accusing ME." *"Oy, you, quit showing off and prove it before I have to bring the hydra into this. *"Back off from my friend, or I'll make your life a living hell here." *"SIT DOWN! SHUT UP! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?!" *"Pain follows no rules. Wailing for it to stop will do no good in the heat of war." History Powers and Abilities Bendo controls the basic abilities of a normal Tartaronian; fire manipulation and shapeshifting. Coupled with the Zindigan ability of telekinetics, Bendo is nearly indestructible against most adversaries. Powers *'Mind Reading': Being half Zindigan, Bendo can read minds of people with low or average intelligence. *'Heat Resistance': Bendo is able to resist extreme heat, and take no damage from it. *'Shapeshifting': Bendo is able to assume the form of anything he has physically encountered. *'Darkfire Control': Bendo can control darkfire, the deadliest of fires only seen on New Tartarus. Equipment Relationships Airzel-of-Haos Bendo is friends with AOH. Though Bendo doesn't always agree with his decisions, he often engages with him in conversation and gets along rather well with him. ScarRedNovaDragon Though Bendo and Scar never engaged in conversation very much, he considers Scar an ally. Littleseed Bendo was friends with Littleseed on BD. It was once asked if Littleseed would rather go out with Ingramhelixx or him. The two responded very awkwardly to this. They rather to think of each other as just friends, even if they have their occasional arguments. They once had an argument and are currently unresponsive to each other. Ingramhelixx Bendo first met Ingramhelixx when he was a level 600 brawler, wanting to see his Pyrus Ziperator. Ingram would come back multiple times to battle it until he got his own. From that point on, they were friends with each other. ScorchB Bendo and DM never met often on BD, and had a larger friendship on Bakugan Wiki. Winx Bendo often pokes fun at Winx, and battled him a few times. He was one of Bendo's first friends on the wiki along with BakuPlanet. BakuPlanet Bendo and BakuPlanet were friends from the beginning, and still are. They often battled each other in "n00b brawls", to show each other new Bakugan or additions to their teams. Appearances Bendo's appearance changed over his time on Bakugan Dimensions. At first, he wore a Blitz Dragonoid shirt with a viking helmet, earning the nickname "Viking Dragon". Later on, he chose a more casual appearance, wearing only black and red, also using a level 800 Pyrus gauntlet. After he cleared level 900, he began wearing a "Dracula" shirt, with red pants, brown military boots, and a maroon hat. He was easily recognizable by those who had met him before in this appearance. BlazingSprinter As BlazingSprinter, he chose an appearance and stuck with it. He wore a red business suit, with orange pants, red sneakers, and a crimson hat. AlternateBendo.png BendoAvatarBD.png 830px-2011-05-28_1035.png Infinity600.png BG Dharak PWN.png Phos vs. Hakapoid.png Phos Bendo and Zukanator.png VictoryoverHelix.png PironPWNage.png BendosTeam.png|Bendo's main team AcceleratePWNage.png TitanZWin.png Zippwn.png AcceleratePWNage2.png AranautPWNage.png HC1.png Bakugan Present *Pyrus Letus Phosphos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Stronk *Pyrus Vertexx *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Ramdol *Darkus Bolcanon *Haos Contestir *Haos Skylight Venoclaw *Aquos BlueGold Dharak *Ventus Strikeflier Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Phosphos *Pyrus Sky & Gaia Dragonoid *Pyrus Ziperator *Pyrus Iron Dragonoid *Pyrus Flash Ingram *Haos Contestir *Haos Krakix *Haos Lockanoid *Haos Venoclaw *Haos Cobrakus *Haos Dartaak *Darkus Aranaut *Darkus Dharak Colossus *Darkus Breezak *Darkus Bolcanon *Ventus Strikeflier *Ventus Raptorix *Ventus Jetro *Ventus Sprayzer *Ventus Braxion *Ventus Silent Strike *Aquos Lythirus *Aquos BlueGold Dharak *Aquos Snapzoid *Subterra Sabator *Subterra Spidaro *Subterra Lythirus *Subterra Stealth Phosphos *Pyrus Zenthon Titan *Pyrus Slynix *Haos Accelerak *Aquos Vexfist *Gold Sonicanon *Copper Zukanator *Copper Twin Destructor *Silver Vicer *Gold Boomix *Gold Barias Gear *Pyrus Hurrix *Pyrus Axellor Bakugan: Power of the Hearts *Pyrus Hunter Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) **Pyrus Letus Phosphos (evolution) *Darkus Thanatos (Secondary Guardian, used since Thanatos has no brawler) *Pyrus Hydricer (BakuDrone) *Darkus Charybdal (BakuDrone) Favored Gate Cards *'Relics Vandal': If you cannot activate abilities, the opponent loses G Power equal to their base level one time for every ability you used before they prevented you from using abilities. (this Gate Card cannot be nullified or prevented from opening if your power is over its base when opened) *'Letus Judgement': All Bakugan are reduced to their base power levels and all ability effects currently having effect on the brawl are removed from play. The opponent loses 500 Gs for every ability removed, even if it isn't their own. The loss is doubled if they aren't Pyrus-attributed. *'Price for Power': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, if they are able to be negated. The opponent then loses a turn for every thousand Gs their Bakugan has. (I.E. 1000 = 1 turn, 2000 = 2 turns, etc.) Trivia *Several of Bendo's Bakugan use toxic ability effects in battle, most notably Phos, HC, and Cancer. *Bendo's Gate Card Relics Vandal is based on the Support Spell Relics Vandal from Moonga. Gallery Anime Bakugan Phos Version3.png|Phos Tartaronian HunterPhosphos.png|Hunter Phos Pyrus LetusPhosphos.png|Letus Phos Pyrus_Ziperator.png|Zip Pyrus_FlashIngram.png|Falcon Pyrus_IronDragonoid.png|Piron Tartaronian_Bane&Zen.png|Bane & Zen Anathemabakuform.png|Anathema Haos_Krakix.png|Tekton Haos_Contestir.png|Con Haos Venoclaw.png|Timelock Haos Cobrakus.png|HC Skylight Timelock.png|Skylight Timelock BlueGold Dharak.png|Turmoil Aquos Lythirus BD.png|Hellion Aquos Snapzoid.png|Snapper Ventus Strikeflier.png|Niagra Ventus Jetro.png|Shocker Ventus Raptorix.png|Ravage Ventus Sprayzer.png|Hook Subterra Sabator2.png|Seism Subterra Spidaro.png|Parasite Subterra Lythirus.png|Cancer Subterra InfinityHelios.png|Crag Darkus Aranaut.png|Aura Darkus Breezak.png|Dark Breeze Darkus Bolcanon.png|Ripper Mechtogan Pyrus ZenthonTitan.png|Titan Z Pyrus_Slynix.png|Supernova Haos_Accelerak.png|Accelerate Ventus_SilentStrike.png|Samurai Aquos_Vexfist.png|Bulk Ventus_Braxion.png|Mantis Pyrus_Zenthon.png|Dragoon LetusDestroyer Redo.png|Letus Destroyer Category:Players Category:Pyrus Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Zindigan Category:Brothers of Light Category:Haos Users Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Darkus Users Category:Bendo Category:Aquos Users Category:Ventus Users Category:Subterra Users